


Ball and Chain

by Benedickted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is Not God, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedickted/pseuds/Benedickted
Summary: Chuck Shurley was going nowhere with his life.  He wrote, he drank, he had visions...and that was about it. Being a prophet did give him something. It gave him an archangel tethered to him so he couldn't be killed. As Chuck's life gets more and more dangerous, a sad little human and a just as sad Trickster are forced closer and closer together. Maybe they'll like each others company...eventually.





	1. Grocery Run

   Chuck sighed as he walked around the grocery store. He had a habit of pretending to browse even though everyone who worked there knew him well enough to know exactly what he was getting: painkillers, instant dinners, and booze. This time he spiced things up with some printer ink. How extraordinary. He went to the check out counter and avoided the judging looks of Darlene(He never quite figured out why she hated him), and left as soon as his card luckily got approved. 

 

   Chuck looked to the sky as he walked out. He didn’t really go outside much so he tried to appreciate the beauty of the full moon for a moment. He clutched the brown paper bags to his chest as he started walking back to his house, only just down the block. He’s made this same run at this same time a thousand times. Sure he was always slightly worried he’d be murdered, He was Chuck Shurley after all, but that fear was in the back of his mind. Just at the line between conscious and subconscious. He heard a skittering noise and he whipped his head to the darkness. He gulped and shook his head as he sped up. 

 

_ Probably just a stray cat or something. _

 

   He felt wind hit him and gasped when he saw a shadow of a person in front of him. He gulped as he heard growling and saw the shine of fangs in the moonlight. “Oh my god.” He dropped his groceries and ran but was tackled by the monster in a moment. Chuck cried out as he felt claws latch onto his arm. He didn't even know what was happening, or what this thing was. Before he had time to fight light shined and chuck closed his eyes tight and covered his ears as a sharp ringing filled them. 

 

   The light died and chuck turned to see the creature was gone and he was covered in ash. Chuck gasped as he realized the ash was the creature and jumped to his feet and he brushed it off. His breath was hard as he felt a panic attack coming on. His terror was interrupted as confusion filled him. His groceries were nicely set up where he dropped them. He could have sworn that the bottles broke and the rest went flying. He looked around and closed his eyes as he grabbed the bags, “You’re the angel they said was watching over me aren't you?” He said to the sky and gulped, “Well...thank you.” His breath was still hard but he held back an attack as he nearly ran the rest of the way. The Prophet spun around and locked the door behind him. 

 

    As he set down the bags he saw the red tint of blood on his sleeve and grabbed it instinctively but it was already healed. He shook his head and grabbed a beer. He popped it open and took a long swig. The whole encounter couldn't have lasted longer than what? 5 minutes? Not long at all but it felt like hours as he looked back on it. He was attacked by either a werewolf or a vamp he thinks, but the archangel saved him. He couldn’t help but wonder which one. Raphael The Healer? Michael The Warrior? ….Gabriel? The Messenger? He shook his head. He was thinking too deep into it. He had almost godlike power watching over him, 

 

_ that is what matters.  _

  
  



	2. Bang. Bang. Bang.

_"I'll tell you what, survive for the next 24 hours, we'll talk."_

_"Survive what?"_

_"The game"_

 

Chuck woke up in a cold sweat. Though that was quite typical for him by now. The Trickster would come back into the Winchester's lives. He debated whether he could warn Sam and Dean, but he was terrified of what would happen if he tried. He was just supposed to write, and have these awful visions. This one ended faster than normal. It felt...odd. like someone cut it off early. Not like he was complaining. Less pain. He quickly grabbed the pen and paper sprawled on the coffee table. Though he always could remember the visions, he would still write down the basics to keep himself on track.

 

He felt a wave of sleep wash over him and yawned. Funny, usually he was never tired after the visions. He'd always have to take pills or drink himself to sleep. He laid back on the couch, his robe open and just barely gliding on the floor beneath him. He closed his eyes but they snapped open when he heard banging and that strange feeling of sleep lifted. He stood and looked at the door. No way in hell he was answering that. It was the middle of the night.

 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

By now the door was starting to rattle, the hinges holding on for dear life. The prophet started to run to the back door only to see the outline of a tall man through the curtain. Chuck gulped as he ran upstairs as fast as his shaky legs could carry him. He ran to his room, man he hadn't used this in a long time by the level of dust. Chuck jumped as he heard a loud crash. His door was broken down. He stumbled to the closet and hid in the corner. Chuck held his mouth as he whimpered. He heard his back door get kicked in as well. That pleasant sound was followed by the clicking of heels and the thumps of a large man who didn't carry his weight well. Chuck curled up and closed his eyes

 

_Archangel, Archangel help me please you need to help me!_

 

His prayers ended when he heard the heels coming up the stairs, "He's here, Gordon said he hasn't left the house all night." She looked around and smirked as he looked at the railing, "Strange, seems the dust here was disturbed quite recently."

 

_Damnit_

The writer heard the knob to his room turn and focused harder on breathing slow and quiet.

 

_Archangel, please! What if she kills me!?_

 

The slide of the closet door and a sniff to the air later Chuck was yanked out by his hair, causing a sharp yelp.

 

"There you are." She grinned, she was blonde, leather jacket and pants, but Chuck didn't really absorb any of that. He just saw the pure black eyes staring at him.

 

_Demons._

 

The bigger man walked in and looked Chuck over with a shake of his head, "Really? This is what we came for?" The woman rolled her eyes in response, "He's a prophet, Stefan. Lilith said she wanted to test his ability to see the future. Maybe tell us how to win the war.” Said prophet managed a growl at that. The woman smacked him and he fell to the ground, nail marks on his cheek "Gaia!" Stephen grabbed her arm before she could deliver another blow. Chuck then heard the snap of fingers and the two demons exploded into nothing. He screamed at that, finally finding his voice as he guarded his face with his hands.

 

"Oh relax, hurting you would be pretty counterproductive."

 

He knew that voice.

 

Chucks head snapped up then and he saw The Trickster sauntering up to him and offering him a hand. Chuck didn't take it, causing a long sigh from the dirty blonde "Oh come on, I just saved your ass."

 

"W-why?" Gabriel was a little shocked by the venom laced in this little ball of nerves’ word. He had to admire it even a little.

 

"I can't really choose not to. When you get hurt it a) hurts me and b) my head doesn't stop ringing till you're all nice and cozy."

 

Chucks eyes widened even more "that would mean- but you're the-I saw-"

 

"Yeah, you saw me as The Trickster, I saw it too. Why do you think I cut off your little vision early? I didn't want to see what the hell that was either."

 

“...You can stop it? You can stop the visions? But Zachariah said-

 

“Did I ever say I worked for Heaven?”

 

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks, “Is that why you pretend to be Loki?” He took a deep breath, “You’re hiding from them, aren’t you?”

 

Gabriel stiffened, “It’s a little more complicated than that chuckles.”

 

Chuck took a step towards the being, “I thought Heaven was watching me?”

 

Gabriel gave a nod, “They are, but they can’t see into your head, only the archangel leashed to you can.”

 

The human ran a hand through his curls, “But can’t they see this?”

 

Gabriel smirked, “Nope. Cause this is all in your head. I knocked you out when I blew up those demons.”

 

Chuck looked around quickly then sat on his bed, “This is insane…..I don’t get it. Why does Heaven even need me? I get you can’t help but look over me but...I just say the world’s gonna end.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, the slightest bit of sympathy behind his eyes, “I haven’t been to heaven in many a millennium kiddo. If I knew I’d tell you….You can do more than have visions but it doesn’t seem like they want you to do any of that.”

 

Chuck cocked his head at Gabriel and the angel had to admit it was just a little bit cute, “What else can I do?”

 

Gabriel finally decided to sit next to Chuck, “You can read the word of god, tablets that hold...such power but only a select few can read them. You are one of the select.”

 

Chuck managed a dry laugh, “Lucky me.”

 

Gabe bit his lip as he watched the other held his head in his hands. He made himself stand again and put the Loki act back on, “Look, kid, I’d love to stay and chat but I have plans.”

 

Chuck didn't even look up at him, “Just go Gabriel.”

 

The angel raised a brow, it wasn't hard to deduct which archangel he was but he still found it strange to hear the name again after so long. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and Gabriel just snapped his fingers and Chuck’s world went dark.


End file.
